


My Super Hot Celebrity Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: CYOA - Fandom, Dating Sim - Fandom, Matt Smith (celebrity fandom), Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dating-sim based around actor Matt Smith. Presented in the "choose your own adventure" manner for best readability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Late. Not today. Please not today.

You don’t have time for this. You needed to be at the airport an hour ago, but how were you expected to know the traffic was going to be this bad? You jog through terminals, desperately trying to get to your gate. If you miss this plane, you have to book another, and this time your dad won’t help you pay for the ticket. Damn. You pray to whatever gods are listening to get you to your terminal with enough time left. Who was the genius that thought it was a good idea to go to an anime convention the day before you needed to catch a plane and travel across the globe to go to a foreign school? Oh yeah, that “genius” was you. 

You jog faster, hoping you can make it time. You look down at your phone, checking the time, when... WHAM! You run smack into some stranger’s chest. Before looking to their face, you can see that this stranger is a man, and no unfit one at that. The legs alone show he takes real care of his body. Well, that’s nice, for maybe, like, a day when you don’t bump into strangers.

You manage to bring your words together and apologize profusely. Bringing your eyes up, you see a strong jawline beneath a devilishly handsome smirk. Sweet baby jesus. You have just witnessed human perfection. But wait, there’s more! The two grey eyes twinkle amusedly and stop all your fretting. Altogether, this face is excellent. The grin remains on his face and your heart flutters. You’re no dummy. This isn’t just “some guy”, this is none other than your celebrity crush, Matt Smith.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're applying to college, and you get into your first choice! Now you just have to make it through the airport...

I slam the album shut, the loud thud hardly satisfying my frustrations. 

“All these hoops to jump through, am I sure I really wanna go overseas?” I mumble under my breath, angrily.

“Yes you do. Get out of my house at some point,” my dad shouts from the kitchen. Okay, maybe I was being a little louder than expected when I mumbled. I giggle as my dad comes out of the kitchen and into the den, where I’m seated. He’s wearing the same apron he got for his fiftieth birthday. The words are long since faded, having been through the wash more times than I can count, but I have to admit, it is kind of nice. That was the last gift mom gave him before she left us. Whenever he wears it, I really feel like shes back home with us. My last promise to her was that I was going to my dream university. 

“England for Mom,” I say. My dad nods in agreement. I’m pursuing my dream of becoming a photojournalist just for my mother.

The photos scattered across the table seem threatening, one bad photo could ruin the portfolio I submit to Cardiff University, and that’s not an option. I could just grab my camera and go take some more photos, that always calms me down. But I can’t, not at this hour, I only have a few days until the university wants my portfolio. I carefully go through them all again, with a new sense of urgency. Before I know it, I’ve assembled a portfolio to be proud of. Hopefully Cardiff loves me as much as I love them.

\---------------------three months later---------------------

I slam the door to my little car, rushing to get into the house. Today’s the day the university replies to me. Today’s the day I get to grab the envelope with crimson script. Rustling through my keyring to get the door to the house has apparently stirred my father, and he comes to the door, a grim look on his face. Oh damn. Does that mean he saw the small envelope? Does that meant that one didn’t even arrive?

“Daddy?” I feel my throat closing. I hate to cry, so I blink fast.

“Sweetie we have a problem…” Nuh-uh…

“You…” Daddy no…

“Got…” Don’t you dare say rejected…

He takes a deep breath and pulls me to his chest. I can’t hold the tears back any longer, and they begin to fall onto my cheeks. I feel my father’s laughter through his chest. Furrowing my brows I look up.

“You got in,” my dad struggles to get the words out through his laughter. I have half a mind to smack him for worrying me like that. But I can’t stay angry for long, I’m so pleased with the outcome of this. Sure, it won’t be cheap, I’ll probably have to take on at least one job to help my dad pay for my tuition, but dreams don’t come cheap either.

“Come on Daddy, let’s buy a plane ticket.”

\---------------------departure day---------------------

“Okay, young lady, you’re eighteen years old. I trust you can make it to your gate on time,” My dad gives me a hug, casually handing me a $20 bill as well. “It’s not a lot, but at least you’ll get a good lunch, kiddo.”

We said our goodbyes in the car, and for that, I’m thankful, There’s no way I’d be able to say goodbye now. I take the money, and make my way to the ticket counter. Okay, I can be an adult. I can go to college.  
\---------------------  
I can’t be an adult. Shit. This security line is ridiculous. Maybe I can call my dad? No, he’d just freak out about me leaving the country. Okay, deep breaths, I can do this.  
\---------------------  
I jog faster, hoping I’ll can make it time. I look down at my phone, checking the time, when... WHAM! I just ran smack into some stranger’s chest. Before looking to their face, I notice see that this stranger is a man, and no unfit one at that. The legs alone show he takes real care of his body. Well, that’s nice, for maybe, like, a day when I’m don’t bump into strangers. Any other day, I’d probably give him my number. But today, I have to get to college. Oh right, I should probably apologize to him.

I finally manage to bring my words together and apologize profusely. Bringing my eyes up, I can see a strong jawline beneath a devilishly handsome smirk. Sweet baby jesus. I’ve just witnessed human perfection. But wait, there’s more! The two grey eyes twinkle amusedly and stop all my fretting. My heart beats a little faster. Altogether, this face is excellent. The grin remains on his face and my heart flutters some more. I’m no dummy. This isn’t just “some guy”, this is none other than my celebrity crush, Matt Smith.

Do you?  
[A]- point out the obvious “you’re really hot” (continue to chapter 2)  
[B]- remain silent (jump ahead to chapter 3)


	3. Chapter 2

I stare into his grey eyes. The number of times I imagined this happening…

“You’re really hot,” I say, still in a trance about his beauty. Mr. Smith chuckles. Okay, maybe I feel a little ditzy, but it was worth it being able to tell my dream man that I love him. 

His smile falters for a moment, and I turn to my left, seeing that I’m right outside the entrance to the men’s room. Dammit. Just my luck. I feel my face blushing. I mutter some bullshit about needing to be at my gate, and I’m off again.

Okay, in that moment of boldness, I felt super alive. But, I’m still late, so let me ride this happy high right into a seat on the plane.   
\---------------------  
I get to my gate and rush to the counter. 

“SORRY I’M LATE!” I yell at the woman. She looks like she deals with people like me all the time, so my panicking hardly phases her. What does seem to upset her is my comment about being late.

“Are you the international flight to Cardiff?” 

“Um, yes.” I bite my lip, I don’t see a plane. Did it already leave?

“It’s your lucky day, the plane is arriving in 15 minutes. There was a huge weather delay over the Atlantic.”

I could practically kiss this woman. She just saved my ass.

(jump ahead to chapter 4)


End file.
